


High Frequencies

by StaticPhantom



Series: DD Ten Year Anniversary [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Chimp doesn't have the best sportsmanship, Radio Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticPhantom/pseuds/StaticPhantom
Summary: It's been a long time since Jet led a broadcast. It's a good thing she has plenty of new material.orDJ Hot Chimp is a bad winner, but a good friend.
Series: DD Ten Year Anniversary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	High Frequencies

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this doesn't have any context but that's okay right now. Written as part of the Danger Days Ten Year Anniversary prompt list.

Jet had never done anything like this before, not really. It was completely different from the City. She knew the people she was talking to now, had seen most of their faces and heard their stories. There was so much pressure which had entered the scene now that people could put a face to her name. 

She pulled up to the Station late in the evening, the sun dipping just below the horizon and casting a neon glow which bounced off the windshield. She swallowed her nerves and jumped out of the car, a tattered notebook clutched in one hand and a pair of biker gloves in the other. The lights were on inside the Diner, casting their fluorescent glow out onto the sand as it crunched beneath her feet. She didn’t bother to knock, her presence was expected and as D had said so many times, she was welcome here whenever. 

She took a second to bathe in the beauty of the setting sun, a futile attempted to calm her frantic nerves, and pushed open the wooden door. The entryway was coated with the usual layer of orange sand from the ‘Joys who trudged through without wiping their feet off beforehand. Jet knocked the sand off her boots on the edge a small closet. She looked down at the collection of broken shoes which filled the space and shook her head—probably just another one of Newsie’s works-in-progress. 

The floorboards creaked as she wandered through the corridor and into the living room. D’s muffled voice emanated from the broadcasting room, and neither Newsie nor Cherri were anywhere to be seen. 

Kobra and Chimp were sat at the chipped wooden table in the center of the room, locked in a furious game of speed. Chimp slapped down a card and yelled out, 

“Speed!” She pointed at Kobra and tipped back in her chair, pumping a triumphant fist in the air. “Three out of three, baby!”

Jet failed to suppress a chuckle, and Kobra looked up with a tired smile.

“Hey Jet.”

Chimp leaned forwards again, the front legs of her chair slamming against the ground with a thump. 

“Hey stranger! Y’here for th’ broadcast?” 

Jet nodded and held up the notebook, then turned to Kobra.

“You left these. Poison wanted me to give ‘em to you.” Jet tossed the pair of leather fingerless gloves to Kobra in one swift motion. He didn’t catch them quite so cleanly, and one ended up underneath the table. 

“Y’all ready?” Chimp asked, pushing the mess of cards on the table back into a neat pile. Jet nodded, 

“Yeah. It’s kinda scary, now that I know the folks I’m talking to and all.” Chimp nodded. 

“I know th’ feeling. It’s not easy to put yourself out there on the waves, but it feels fuckin’ shiny once you’ve done it.” Jet nodded and took a seat at the table. Her leg bounced under the table of its own accord as her nerves became more twisted.

“It’s just like... There isn’t the safety that came with being anonymous in the City. These people know my name now, they know who I am.” 

Kobra took the pile of cards from Chimp and began to shuffle. 

“It’s gonna be good, Jet, don’t you worry. Th’ audience is still there- you’ve just got faces to put with the messages now. It’s gonna be okay.” Jet nodded, excitement and caution bubbling up in her throat. She opened her notebook and thumbed through the tabs she had marked, not properly reading any of the notes.

She was finally getting her voice back, spreading the same information which had got her there in the first place. There weren’t as many files in the Zones, but she’d had a few years to figure things out from what she already had. Chimp kicked her leg from under the table,

“Hey, you’re gonna be just as great as you’ve always been.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this quick scene! Kudos and comments are- as always- much appreciated.


End file.
